The Makeup is Always Fun
by PrimaDonnasOfTheGutter
Summary: After coming home late from her shift at the Cat Scratch Club, Mimi can see Roger is obviously annoyed with her current choice of employment. M for Smut.


**Apologies to those who are waiting upon my chapter update on Silk Blankets and Velvet duvets, that's coming soon, I'm almost finished it. But this is just a little one shot I could imagine Mimi and Roger arguing about. I do not own Rent unfortunately, all rights go to the amazing Jonathan Larson. Read and Review!**

**xxLayla**

Mimi eased the front door slowly open, trying not to make a sound, for the thought she'd wake Roger who was probably already snoozing in their bedroom. She had moved into Mark's and his apartment almost four months ago, sticking around throughout the day, before heading out to the Cat Scratch club for her evening shift. She liked living with the two boys, as her own apartment below became far too dark and cold for her to be in on her own. This way she could manage the two depressing attributes in company.

Mimi rolled her ankles, stretching her achy joints after almost six hours of straight dancing. She kicked off her tall patent heels, each shoe landing with a thud on the floor. She winced, realizing how much noise she was actually making.

"Meem?" a groggy call, sounded from the bedroom. "You home baby?"

She pressed her temple against the wall, groaning softly in annoyance of how she woke her boyfriend up. She shut her eyes. "Yeah, I'll be there in a minute Rog." A few weeks ago she wouldn't be so cautious when coming home late from work, but ever since a brief word from Mark, she had gotten the idea that Roger wasn't exactly happy that she was still stripping for cash.

She strode into their room and began to peel off her garments, letting them fall to the floor in a careless heap. She saw Roger's golden, messy bed hair peak over the numerous blankets, his lips breaking into a semi smile. "Is that my sweater?" She looked down at the baggy fitting, grey jumper that hung ill fittingly over her skinny figure. "It's comfy."

"Whatever. Just come to bed, already." He flopped back down under the covers, and crashed as his forehead into the pillows. Mimi started to take off her gold hoops out of her ears, setting them down on her vanity she had brought from her old apartment downstairs. "Let me take off my makeup, I won't be long."

"Hurry." Roger mumbled as she made her way to the small bathroom. It wasn't much, just a cracked tub, a basin, and mirror that was spider webbed with fractures. She picked up a cloth and ran it under the tap, before pressing it onto her face, stripping her face clean of the heavy makeup she had applied earlier. It stained the material, with streaks of blacks, scarlets, and finely glittered pinks. Her face wasn't much different, as her eyes seemed to be now ringed with jet black remnants of eyeliner and mascara. She managed to wipe most of it off, and returned back to the bedroom.

Roger heard her soft tip toe as she entered the room, and stretched up to notice her, slipping the sweater she wore over her head, flinging it to the floor next to his side of the bed. He averted his eyes to the crumpled jumper and then back at Mimi, now only clad in her pale pink lace bra and matching panties. "Are you supposed to be making a statement by chucking my sweater my way?"

She shrugged and climbed onto the bed. "That's for you to decide."

His face grew a smirk, before he seized her forearms, pinning them above her head. "Then I decide yes." He crushed his lips to hers, Mimi grinning into him and returning as much passion. His hands travelled down her chest, slipping them slowly under the wire of her bra. Mimi laughed and placed her grasp on his biceps, halting him to a stop. "Rog, it's three in the morning. We aren't doing this now."

He kissed the patch of flesh behind her ear, murmuring softly, "It adds to the excitement don't you think?" Mimi frowned, still raising the corner of her lip. "Babe, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Does the dancing really bother you?" She immediately regretted asking, as Roger's once playful expression had turned sullen. "What made you ask?"

Mimi bit her bottom lip, looking into his clouded azure eyes. "Mark might have said something the other the day."

Roger darted his gaze to the wall in front of him, his jaw locked and shifted slightly sideward. It seemed to Mimi that she hadn't meant to be told anything from Mark. "Look, I'm just saying, and you can completely ignore me Mimi, that as your boyfriend I hate the idea of you showing yourself off to other guys. But if it brings in good income," he sighed and met her warm chocolate gaze "Do whatever."

Mimi shut her lids, furrowing her brows a little. "Forget I said anything, I'm ruining the mood." She put on a small grin and caressed the muscle built under his upper arm. "Where were we again?"

"Let me remind you."

But behind the euphoria, Mimi expressed on her face that night, she couldn't help feeling that Roger wasn't as cool about her work than he made out to be.

* * *

Mimi woke the next morning, burrowed into Roger's bare chest. Her also uncovered skin felt as if it were ignited by low glowing embers, keeping them warm in the brisk coolness of late December. As she heard Roger's soft snores above her, she tracked back to their activities the night before. It was as if to Roger that she had never brought up the difficult topic, he continued on to please her with perhaps even more enthusiasm than he usually did. But Mimi felt the exact opposite.

Unravelling herself carefully out of Roger's arms, Mimi proceeded to get out of bed, slipping on roger's sweater, heading outside to fix herself something to eat. She fumbled sleepily in the small excuse of a kitchen, skimming through mostly empty cupboards, until she hit gold and found the glass jar of instant coffee. It wasn't even the good kind, the blanked labelled kind the supermarket put out for a dollar a jar. She held the jar up to her nostrils and sniffed it, scrunching up her nose. It was bitter, the way Mark and Roger enjoyed it, but not how she did. But then again it was nothing a slosh of vodka couldn't fix.

She brought the mug up to her lips after she had finished making the coffee, a smile waltzing on her lips as she sniffed the zest produced by the alcohol added. Mimi almost dropped it to the floor, when she felt Roger's arms snake around her middle behind her. "You didn't wait for me Meems."

Startled, Mimi set the porcelain mug on the bench, spinning around to Roger, who had put on a hoodie and pants thankfully; knowing for well that Mark also shared the apartment, and could walk out any minute out of his room. "Sorry, I thought you'd want to sleep in."

"I don't have a job, I've got all day to sleep." He pecked her cheek, spinning her around by her waist so their foreheads practically touched. Mimi, obviously uncomfortable, stepped away, and went back to drinking her coffee from the kitchen counter. Confusion washed upon Roger's face, perplexed by Mimi's sudden withdrawal. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, why?" she said quietly over her shoulder.

"You've been avoiding me all morning." He paused. "Mimi, you aren't getting sick again, are you?"

"No!" she almost squeaked, annoyed that he brought up the difficult topic of her permanent and unfortunate disease.

"Then tell me!"

"Fine! You wanna know? I'm avoiding you because of last night when I asked you how you felt about me dancing. Roger, this is exactly how you used to be! You'd say your fine when someone asks you, then later you do something completely drastic and rash. And I'm scared that that's going to happen again, that you're going to pack up and leave town again because you can't deal with seeing me like this." Mimi sunk her teeth into her lower lip, anxious of how Roger would respond back to her sudden vent. She expected just the same or perhaps more anger from him, but his face looked dead pan, blank. After moments he parted his mouth slightly, keeping his stare fixed upon her own. "Mimi, I know I've fucked up before but it's not ever going to happen again. And I admit it baby, I hate thinking of where you've been when you step through the front door in the middle of the night, but I don't want to say anything because I know that it benefits you. Sure I'd be happier if you ditched the Cat Scratch for a waitressing job, but it's not up to me, and I don't know how to stress that anymore." Mimi leant back on the bench, supporting her weight with her palms pressed upon the steel surface. Roger placed his larger hand on top of one of hers and used the other to tilt her chin up. "Mimi, please just let it go."

She blinked her doe like eyes, her thick and dark lashes batting up and down as if to tease Roger. The long silence between his last request, created tension, so much that Roger almost let go of her hand and walked out of the apartment, in fear of her reply. But relief flooded his body when a smile waltzed on her lips and she leant forward to kiss to him gently. "Ok." She whispered. "But only if you do me a special favor."

There was a mischievous gleam twinkling in her chocolate eyes, making Roger curious. "And what's that baby?"

Mimi locked her hands round his neck and swung her legs up around his hips, Roger finding his hands just above the small of her back. "Take me back to bed and I'll show you."

* * *

With the harsh slam of the bedroom door, it was all haste and hurry between them. Roger didn't waste single second roughly ripping his sweater off of Mimi's torso, flinging it back to where it had been strewn on the floor the previous night. Now back in only her underwear, Mimi took the advantage of fumbling with the marled grey hem of his shirt and discarded it on the same patch of carpet. Now skin on skin, they were both beginning to warm up a little from the brisk winter air.

"Bed," Roger growled deep from his throat "Now." He pushed her onto her back and pinned her down onto the cheap, squeaky mattress. The rate they were going it would be the item, other than themselves, to be loud enough to wake Mark on the other side of the apartment. But it didn't faze them much, after all it was only last week that they were caught culprits of Mark's missing camera. It was shoved under their bed; after several denies that they hadn't seen it anywhere. While snipping and editing film one late evening, Mark had unfortunately come across their little… _documented night in. _Needless to say, Mark was aware of Roger and Mimi's sex lives.

They continued to pepper and sprinkle kisses over one another, starting from as low as Mimi's legs, to as high as Roger's prominent jawline. She whimpered delicately underneath him as he bit the patch of flesh on the side of her neck. "Enough!" she gasped, almost out of breath "I need you baby."

"Whatever you request is yours Meems." Smirked Roger, before he lowered down to slip off the pink skimpy lace from between her legs. He teased Mimi, letting the fabric drag slowly down her long spidery legs. "Rog!" she almost squealed, feeling his calloused fingertips, rough from years of guitar, caress her inner thigh.

The blonde drank in her beauty, as Mimi lay undressed beneath him. _Never in your life will you come close to such raw perfection, _Roger noted in his head. Mimi tangled her fingers into his floppy golden hair, and tilt herself upwards to lock her lips with his. He returned the favor, tracing her lower lip with tip of his tongue, exploring every cavern and nook of her mouth. He felt the vibration of her voice hum gently, as Mimi tugged the waist band of his pants, and stripped it off quickly, along with his boxers.

Roger kissed the spot of flesh behind her ear. "Ready?"

"I think I made that clear when I slammed the door."

He chuckled. "Fair enough Meems." Positioning himself above her wet heat, Roger dug himself into her slowly. Mimi gasped as he filled her with his length, tossing her head back into the pillow. With a small nod from her, Roger took the signal to move. He thrust into her forcefully, savoring the irreplaceable feeling of her tight walls around him. The girl beneath him arched her chest up, exasperated in pleasure as Roger continued to pound into her heat. She constantly moaned heavily, in combination with Roger's throaty growls, the two of them creating an audacity loud enough to most definitely wake up the entire building.

"Roger!" Mimi whimpered, burying her sweaty forehead in the crook of his neck. He took her hands and laced them into his before crushing his lips to hers passionately. Through several more thrusts, Mimi felt Roger become less controlled with his movement, signaling he was close to a climax. But he waited for Mimi, until he finally released flopping his forehead down on hers tiredly, his messy gold hair plastered to his forehead. Mimi brushed them back with a smile, and kissed her lover shortly. "I'm sorry for fighting Rog."

Roger raised his lips back in return. "I'm sorry too." He paused before grinning back at Mimi below him. "Make up sex is great though huh?"

She laughed and punched his chest playfully. "Come on let's get breakfast. I'm hungry."

* * *

Now dressed, Mimi and Roger were placed in the kitchen, the dark haired girl sitting on the bench top swinging her legs as she watched her boyfriend pour cereal into two ceramic bowls.

"Since when did we buy captain crunch?" a voice asked from behind them. She whipped her head around and saw Mark walking towards them, wiping his glasses on the front of his green shirt.

"Since the supermarket stopped stocking cheerios." Mimi giggled as she picked dirt from under her thumb nail. She gazed upwards and beamed at her flatmate. "Morning Mark."

"Morning Mimi."

Roger was sloshing milk into the cereal when he acknowledged his best friend who had perched himself next to Mimi. "You want a bowl?"

Mark shook his head. "Nah, I'll get something on my way to work." He sighed and stared to the floor boards before shooting his eyes up at the couple before him. "You guys look like you need something to get your energy up again though." Mimi and Roger's cheeks simultaneously turned hot pink realizing Roger was referencing to what had probably awoken him in first place.

"Mark-" Mimi began, but was fired down by his airy laugh. She tried again. "Mark we-" but yet again his laughter was the winner of this round. She shook her head and raised her hands in the air, signaling she had given up explaining what had happened.

"Remember when I'd hear you and Maureen go at it at almost three in the morning Mark?" Roger smirked, spooning a mouthful of Captain Crunch in his mouth. "I never said a word about how your high pitched moans kept me up all night did I?"

"Touché."

Roger walked over and handed Mimi her cereal, kissing her temple softly. She smiled and murmured thank you, before patting the spot next to her, gesturing for him to sit down with her. Now all three aligned on the benchtop, Mimi and Roger ate their way through breakfast in the noise of only spoons clattering against the rims of the bowls. As Mimi scooped up the last bit of cereal sludge, she saw Mark smile to himself in the corner of her vision. "What?" she asked him.

He paused. "So was Roger good Mimi or?" He didn't get a response as Mimi had hit him hard in chest, resulting in him landing hard on the floorboards, cackling at his two flat mates.


End file.
